Vuelo herido y no se donde ir
by Road1985J2
Summary: Spoiler 2x09. Mohinder vuelve a casa destrozado despues de lo sucedido, en busca de alguine que pueda sacarle del abismo. Protective Matt. SLASH MattMohinder


VUELO HERIDO Y NO SE DONDE IR

Los ruidos del exterior apenas los escucha, el tráfico ha desaparecido, no existen pájaros en los árboles y los niños no ríen al salir de la escuela. Nada más que un gran vacío inunda su mente y no sabe como salir de allí por más que lo intenta desesperadamente. Quiere gritar pero teme hacerlo y que nadie le escuche. Se siente sólo, aislado de todo lo que le rodea y no sabe si desea conectar de nuevo con el mundo que tanto teme ahora.

Mira su manos todavía temblorosas, como si estuviera mirando el arma que poco antes había estado empuñando, incapaz de conseguir que detengan su incesante agitación. _"He matado a un hombre. He matado a Bennett."_ Se repite las mismas palabras una y otra vez, sabiendo que cada que vez que las escucha es como si una bala impactara en su interior. _"Igual que la que lo ha matado."_

Quiere levantarse, pero por más que trata de recordar los movimientos que debe seguir para conseguirlo, su cuerpo se resiste a obedecerle. Intenta mover las piernas una y otra vez, pero no lo consigue, es como si en realidad no estuviera allí, como si todo su ser hubiera desaparecido para siempre y sólo quedara un simple recuerdo de su propia mente que se niega a desaparecer si más de una vez.

Escucha la puerta abrirse y teme que se trate de Molly, no puede permitir que le vea en ese estado, ¿Qué pensaría de "su héroe"? Intenta escuchar los ruidos que provienen de la puerta, unas llaves que caen sobre la encimera, unos pasos hacia el salón y finalmente una voz que le está llamando, aunque suena muy lejana, como si proviniera de otra dimensión totalmente alejada de la suya.

"¿Mohinder? He visto tu bolsa. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?" Mohinder sonríe tristemente, en completo silencio. ¿Qué va a decirle a Matt? Ni siquiera desea pensar en eso. No quiere pensar en nada, sólo quiere dejar pasar el tiempo, que todo el mundo se olvide de él y desaparecer para siempre. _"Seguramente sería mejor para todos si dejara de existir. Al menos nadie estaría bajo el peligro de que lo matara."_

Siente sus manos temblando casi con violencia cuando escucha los pasos muy cerca de su puerta. _"No entres por favor, no llames a la puerta." _No quiere que Matt entre, no quiere que le vea así, porque no quiere que le pregunte.

Oculta el rostro entre las manos cuando escucha que los pasos se han detenido frente a su puerta y escucha cómo, por fin para su mayor desesperación, Matt llama a su puerta.

"¿Mohinder?"

"_Vete por favor, no me hagas esto."_

"Mohinder voy a entrar."

Desde su posición, sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta, Mohinder piensa en esconderse, pero no hay un sitio donde hacerlo, no conoce un lugar en el que perderse para siempre. Por eso se queda donde está, esperando a que todo suceda.

Ni siquiera mira hacia la puerta cuando esta se abre por fin, cuando los pasos que antes oía se han vuelto a detener sin entrar, ni cuando Matt se agacha a su lado.

"Mohinder ¿qué ha pasado?" Sabe que Matt se va a quedar ahí hasta que le conteste, es un buen amigo y no se rendirá con facilidad. También es posible que le lea la mente, pero no cree que lo haga, no se siente cómodo irrumpiendo en la intimidad de su amigo.

Siente su mano apoyada sobre su brazo, suavemente, simplemente estando allí, haciéndole saber que no se va a marchar, que lo tiene a su lado y que puede confiar en él.

Aunque tiene la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, Mohinder sonríe aunque no está feliz, sólo sonríe, queriendo decirle lo mucho que se odia en ese momento, las ganas que tiene de coger de nuevo el arma con la que ha matado a Bennett y pegarse un tiro el mismo. Pero es un cobarde, siente que es un cobarde y el miedo a morir, lo retiene sin hacer nada. Simplemente sonríe, notando el contacto con su amigo.

"Vamos, dime lo que ocurre. ¿Es Molly?" Mohinder niega con la cabeza, pero no dice nada. No puede hablar, porque si pudiera, sólo gritaría sin parar, tratando de decirle a todo el mundo que es un asesino, que tienen que encerrarle por lo que ha hecho y que no se merece vivir, porque ha traicionado todo aquello en lo que poco tiempo atrás todavía creía.

Baja la mirada hacia el suelo, el único lugar que sabe donde está en ese momento, pero también ve que Matt se ha arrodillado delante de él, con sus manos sobre sus rodillas. El policía es terco y eso le gusta de él. Sabe que no le dejara tirado, que estará a su lado siempre que lo necesite sin que tenga que decir nada, igual que ahora.

Mira las manos de Matt, firmemente apoyadas sobre él y siente la necesidad de tocarlas, de sentir que alguien sigue siendo bueno, que no todo se ha perdido, a pesar de lo que él ha hecho. Coloca sus manos sobre las de él y se mantiene en silencio, sintiendo el calor de su amigo.

No sabe si se trata de estar cerca de Matt o simplemente de la propia presión que ha terminado por vencerle, pero no puede evitar comenzar a llorar. No le importa que Matt esté delante, no le importa que Molly le pueda oír, no le importa nada, porque necesita hacerlo. Pero sobre todo, necesita que alguien esté cerca de él ahora, que alguien le vea sufrir, que alguien sepa lo que ha hecho.

Matt se mantiene en silencio, junto a él y Mohinder lo agradece más que si le hubiera dejado sólo. Aunque no puede mirarle a los ojos, sabe que Matt no le ha quitado la mirada de encima. _"No deberías estar aquí. Si supieras la verdad te llevarías a Molly y te apartarías de mi muy rápidamente."_

Quiere que Matt le escuche, porque sabe que no tiene la valentía suficiente para contárselo todo. Finalmente, levanta los ojos, enrojecidos por las lágrimas que no han parado de caer por sus mejillas.

Su mirada se cruza con la de Matt y aunque no puede leer su mente, si que ha aprendido a leer en sus ojos, tristes ahora por no poder ayudarle y preocupados por él, igual que cuando Molly había tenido sus pesadillas, también puede leer en sus labios, que desean preguntarle que es lo que le ocurre, pero se contiene porque no quiere presionarle. Matt le conoce demasiado bien.

Nota que sus manos vuelven a temblar y se da cuenta que Matt las aprieta con fuerza, lo que hace que su agitación se detenga. El contacto con las manos de Matt le relaja, aunque no se había dado cuenta hasta ese mismo momento. Le hace sentir tranquilo, como si por un momento todo el mal que ha hecho en las últimas horas hubiera desaparecido por completo.

Entonces lo sabe, se da cuenta de que es el momento de decirle la verdad a la única persona que va a estar allí para escucharle, que no se ha movido en los últimos minutos, mientras lo observaba en silencio, de rodillas frente a él, esperando a que él mismo se decidiera a contarle aquello que tanto daño le estaba haciendo.

"He matado a Bennett." Las palabras apenas salen de su boca. Apenas son un susurro que se pierde en la habitación y piensa que tal vez Matt no las ha escuchado, que puede rectificar y no decirlo. Pero al ver el rostro de Matt, se da cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde.

"¿Qué?" No parece asustado, simplemente no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar, no viniendo de Mohinder.

"He matado a Bennett." No puede decir nada más, tiene que repetir las mismas palabras, porque son las únicas que tienen sentido para él ahora mismo.

Vuelve a sentir como las lágrimas discurren por sus mejillas y cierra los ojos, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas. Ahora que lo ha dicho, no puede permitir que Matt le mire. Es un asesino y Matt no se merecía saberlo.

"Tu no tienes la culpa." Nota la mano de Matt acariciándole el cabello, dulcemente, tratando de reconfortarle, mientras su otra mano sigue sujetando una de las suyas con fuerza.

No puede creer que no se haya apartado de él nada más decirle aquello. "Claro que la tengo, he matado a un hombre. He matado a Bennett." Su cuerpo se agita sin control, mientras trata de evitar que la angustia termine por apoderarse de él, pero sabe que ya es demasiado tarde.

"Ellos te obligaron desde el principio. Te amenazaron con quitarte a Molly. Es su culpa y quieren que tu cargues con ella. No lo voy a permitir." Apenas ha podido escuchar lo que Matt le ha dicho, pero en su cabeza retumba su última frase.

Levanta de nuevo la mirada, conectando sus ojos con los de Matt, que también parece a punto de llorar ¿Por qué? "Eres el mejor tío que he conocido nunca y no voy a permitir que arruinen también tu vida." Matt pone sus manos sobre sus hombros y siente una descarga recorrer su cuerpo. Está seguro de que Matt también la ha sentido. "No mientras yo esté aquí."

Mohinder ya no puede más. Ha aguantado demasiadas horas en silencio, esperando que algo sucediera y que cambiara las cosas. Que alguien echara el tiempo hacia atrás o que alguien le hiciera desaparecer para siempre. Pero no ha sido así. Él sigue allí sentado, llorando como nunca lo ha hecho, ni siquiera cuando su padre murió, sin poder parar de temblar y sintiéndose el hombre más miserable del mundo.

Sin embargo, Matt sigue ahí, junto a él, apoyándole a pesar de lo que le ha dicho, diciéndole que no se apartará de él y que le ayudará a superar aquello. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo parecido, nunca había habido alguien que se preocupara por él, que le preguntara como se encontraba o que simplemente se sentara a su lado, en silencio, sólo para hacerle sentir mejor.

No sabe por que lo hace, ni siquiera se ha parado a pensar en ello, pero como si de lo más lógico en ese momento se tratara, se lanza a los brazos de Matt, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz en ese momento, que no es mucha, pero que utiliza hasta que siente que ya no puede más. Su rostro se hunde, apoyado sobre el hombro de Matt y las lágrimas, hasta ese momento luchando por contenerlas, brotan de sus ojos sin parar y su respiración se vuelve entrecortada.

Los brazos de Matt a su alrededor, le devuelven el abrazo, también con fuerza, aunque le gustaría que le aplastara hasta que dejara de respirar. Pero no le importa, su tristeza es horrible, pero se siente mejor entre los cálidos brazos de su amigo.

Una de las manos de Matt, vuelve a acariciar su cabello, mientras escucha su voz dulce y tierna, que le recuerda cuando habla con Molly. "Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. Estoy contigo."

Mohinder no le contesta, no puede decir nada porque su cerebro no se lo permite, sólo piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría olvidar todo lo ocurrido, en que quiere quedarse así para siempre protegido en aquel abrazo sincero.

"Tengo miedo." Es todo lo que puede decir entre sollozos, pero para él es suficiente, sabe que Matt comprende sus sentimientos con esas dos escuetas palabras.

Los segundos pasan, mientras Matt permite que Mohinder desahogue por fin toda su rabia y su dolor con esas lágrimas, mientras trata de hacerle sentir seguro. Su corazón comienza a relajarse, mientras el cansancio comienza a apoderarse de él por fin y aunque algo inseguro, se apoya sin más entre los brazos de Matt, sintiendo que después de liberar parte de su angustia, comienza a sentirse un ser totalmente débil.

"Esta mañana he obligado a Molly a comerse los cereales." Mohinder levanta el rostro, no estando muy seguro de haber escuchado correctamente al mismo tiempo que vuelve a mirar a Matt.

"¿Qué?" No se ha dado cuenta, pero ha dejado de llorar. Oír el nombre de Molly, le ha hecho apartar por un momento todo el dolor acumulado.

"Es por mi poder. Puedo imponer a la gente pensamientos." Matt baja la mirada, mientras Mohinder ve que el policía ya no se siente cómodo hablando de ello, como si le avergonzara lo que acaba de decir. "Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras hoy a mi lado. He hecho cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso."

"_Pero tu no has matado a nadie hoy."_ Es lo que Mohinder le quiere decir, pero sabe que no se merece ese reproche, porque lo que está haciendo le está ayudando a tranquilizarse. Ya no tiene las mismas ganas de llorar, su cuerpo ha dejado de temblar involuntariamente y su cabeza parece centrada en otra cosa, en su amigo y en Molly. En su familia.

"He obligado a mi jefe a que me permitiera seguir en el caso de "Los doce" y a Angela Petrelli a decir información que no estaba dispuesta a decir en una confesión. Creo que soy una mierda, debería dejar la policía, antes de hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir de verdad."

Mohinder coloca su mano sobre la mejilla de Matt y consigue que le mire de nuevo. "Tienes que aprender a dominar tu poder, pero no puedes decirme que no eres un hombre bueno, porque vivo contigo y te conozco."

Mohinder ve una tímida sonrisa en los labios de Matt y sin saber porque siente que se ruboriza de repente. Mira a su alrededor, intentando que ese momento tan bochornoso pase por fin. Pero no puede. No puede evitar que sus ojos quieran volver a mirar a Matt, que continua con la mirada clavada en él y que ahora es quien acaricia su mejilla visiblemente acalorada. Sonríe, pero no sabe porque, ya que dentro de él el abismo que se ha abierto esa mañana, sigue existiendo.

Sin embargo, sonríe cuando vuelve a mirar a Matt que desliza su mano ligeramente por la cintura de Mohinder, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremezca otra vez. _"Te quiero."_ Mohinder abre ampliamente los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pensar, esperando que Matt no haya decidido empezar a leerle la mente de repente.

Piensa que no se trata más que de un impulso reflejo por lo bien que Matt se está portando con él, su mente de científico no es capaz de aceptar que los sentimientos hayan tomado el control de su cuerpo, para sonreír de nuevo al mirar los ojos brillantes del otro hombre, para acercar su mano de nuevo a su mejilla y rozar con sus dedos los labios del otro, que permanece inmóvil, con su mano alrededor de su cintura, masajeando delicadamente su espalda, para suspirar levemente por lo a gusto que se encuentra ahora.

Sin embargo, cuando Matt se acerca a él, muy lentamente, como si creyera que pudiera asustarlo con un movimiento brusco, su mente de científico desaparece, dejando paso a un corazón hecho pedazos que necesita alguien que lo recomponga, alguien que duerma con él esa noche, a su lado, abrazándolo sin pedir nada a cambio.

No sabe cuando sus manos han ido a parar alrededor del cuello de Matt, cuando las de este han terminado por rodear su espalda y lo han atraído hasta darse cuenta que estaba de rodillas frente a él, a unos pocos centímetros de su rostros, contemplándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo miraba.

No sabe porque, pero se ha dejado llevar y no le importa, ha dejado que su amigo, su compañero de piso, el hombre que desde que vive con él se preocupa cada vez que tiene que irse de viaje, cada vez que la organización puede descubrirle, cada vez que sabe que se siente completamente derrotado, junte sus labios con los suyos propios y le bese con ternura, dulcemente y con amor.

No recuerda la última vez que ha llorado mientras besaba a alguien, pero ya no se trata de lagrimas de odio por lo que ha hecho, ni de tristeza o desesperación, porque ha decidido que hasta el día siguiente, todo eso no existe.

Sus lágrimas, ahora quieren decir "te quiero," quieren decir "gracias", quieren decir "lo siento", quieren decir muchas cosas que ahora mismo no recuerda mientras Matt lo abraza, mientras le besa, mientras le hace levantarse, todavía en sus brazos y le hace ir hasta la cama.

Su cabeza ya no está pensado, porque sus sentimientos y sus emociones, algo escondidos, pero latentes durante los últimos meses han tomado por completo el control de la situación. Sabe que cuando se despierte al día siguiente, la pena volverá al mismo sitio y abandonará la prisión en la que las caricias de Matt la han relegado, pero no le importa.

No sabe que hora es cuando se queda dormido, tampoco se da cuenta cuando Matt lo arropa, muy despacio para que no se despierte, pero si que siente el abrazo de su compañero cuando se acuesta a su lado, cuando se acerca a él y nota su respiración tranquila sobre su hombro, su brazo sobre su estómago y sabe que esa noche no tendrá ninguna pesadilla, porque entre los brazos de Matt se siente tranquilo.


End file.
